112015- Girlfriend Problems
athanasyGerent AG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 21:40 -- AG: Hey Nyαrlα... AG: I uh, cαme tδ just give α heαds up δη the Aαishα situαtiδη AG: I did tαlk tδ her... AG: Well, mδre δr less TRIED tδ tαlk tδ her CC: how did that go? CC: how is she? AG: I thiηk... I thiηk she's better ηδw AG: ... AG: She's strδηger thαη she lδδks CC: She is a fuchsia, after all CC: Are you okay? AG: I'm ηδt hurt... AG: But AG: Wheη she lifted me up by my cδllαr... AG: Fuck, the rαge iη her eyes AG: she cαlled me "δlive" AG: her rαge wαs iηmeαsurαble CC: Oh man AG: I wαs scαred Nyαrlα AG: I thδught she wδuld sηαp CC: Just CC: Uhh CC: Keep your distance CC: For a little bit CC: Lorrea talked to her CC: Said she calmed her down a bit AG: I mαηαged tδ divert αwαy frδm it α bit AG: Seriδs tαlked me iηtδ discussiηg her music with her AG: It gδt her α bit cαlmer AG: But I αm glαd thαt Lδrreα cαη cαlm her α bit AG: becαuse I cαη't reαlly dδ much tδ persuαde her δtherwise CC: It's something though CC: Thanks for that AG: She wαs seriδusly hurtiηg herself AG: diggiηg her ηαils iηtδ her αrms, puηchiηg the wαlls AG: It wαsη't α pretty picture AG: But eveη the smαllest bit if my wδrds helped, I αm glαd CC: I'm sure they did CC: you're a brave troll AG: Pfft AG: I'm α cδwαrd CC: You tried to talk down a fuchsia in a rage CC: That's a pretty tall order AG: She's α frieηd AG: I hαd tδ try sδmethiηg AG: fuck if my life gets iη the wαy AG: but thαηks CC: You did great, I'm sure AG: I hδpe I did AG: I wαηt tδ help her AG: but I'm ηδt gδδd αt it AG: Oηly sδmeδηe like yδu δr Lδrreα cαη reαlly help her δut with wδrds CC: You are good at talking to people though CC: I mean, she wasp taken by horror terrors CC: And we're her quadrants CC: Of course we have an edge AG: heh AG: I kηδw AG: I just wish I cδuld help mδre CC: Hehe, so do I CC: I'm still waiting until I can speak to her CC: And even then I know it won't feel like it's enough AG: It will be AG: I kηδw it will be AG: I kηδw lδts δf peδple αre mαd αt yδu, but I kηδw yδu were just tryiηg tδ dδ whαt yδu cδuld AG: Yδur wδrds will hαve αη impαct CC: Thanks for the vote of confidence, I guess AG: Nyαrlα, Heliux αηd Aαishα excluded, its yδu αηd Lδrreα thαt I trust the mδst AG: ηδ mαtter hδw much δf α ηumbskull yδu cαη be CC: Thanks CC: Here's hoping the trust isn't misplaced CC: And here's to hoping hope is substantial and not bullshit CC: I mean, it's an aspect CC: So that's something AG: heh AG: Well... I'm gδiηg tδ leαve yδu CC: Pfft AG: Dδη't get squαshed δr sδmethiηg befδre I tαlk tδ yδu αgαiη CC: I'll try -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 22:37 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla